1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for concealing the operating state of an application. More particularly, to a method for displaying a conceal window across a application window so as to render the operating state of the application window invisible to an operator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, floor mounted multimedia stations, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), are operated by many users. These stations typically employ a small number of intuitive operations and procedures. However, as more services are added to these stations the complexity of operation increases. Those users unfamiliar with the operation of computers or particular applications may find that the added complexity is beyond their ability and prevents them from using the full potential of the station.
Other examples of floor mounted multimedia stations include: multimedia terminals installed along streets or in convenience stores, automated contracting machines in loan company and insurance company offices and photo-booths.
One example of an additional service in a floor mounted multimedia station is the incorporation of a web browser. However, if a web browser, such as the Netscape Communicator (a trademark of Netscape Corp.) or the Internet Explorer (a trademark of Microsoft Corp.), were to be introduced into one of the above floor mounted multimedia stations and its printing function were to be used, a common dialogue box (e.g., for the selection of a printer) may displayed in the opened Window.
In a situation where it is not necessary for print options to be set and only general printing processing is desired, using such a dialogue box can complicate the process. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method of concealing complex features in floor mounted multimedia stations. By concealing unnecessary operations the intuitive nature the stations can be maintained and improved even while providing additional and enhanced services.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to conceal the operating state of a predetermined application and to automatically perform a predetermined operation for the application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that reduces the operating procedure control functions required of an operator, and that provides an operating environment that can be intuitively understood.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system that reduces the number of applications running in the system and that has high level performance capabilities.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system that reduces the resources required for the execution of a program.
To achieve the above objects, according to one aspect of the present invention, the following procedures are executed.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a temporary window is prepared and displayed in the foreground to prevent the re-drawing of a screen display. An application window (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ctarget windowxe2x80x9d) wherein a necessary operation is being performed is selected by using a caption. The target window is rendered active. A message for the execution of a predetermined operation is transmitted to the target window. The operating state of the application is monitored as needed, and upon the detection of a change in the state, a message is again transmitted. The performance of the processing is paused and is not resumed until the operation of the application has been terminated. A predetermined window, such as the window that was originally prepared in the foreground, is displayed in the foreground. The temporary window is erased.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a display control method may be executed on a display control apparatus including an input device and a display screen for displaying an application window. The display control method generates and displays a conceal window in front of the application window in response to an entry by an operator at the input device. The display control method executes a predetermined operation in the application window while the conceal window is displayed in front of the application window. The method also erases the conceal window after the execution is complete.
A xe2x80x9cconceal windowxe2x80x9d is not only a window in which the same image information is displayed as was input by an operator, so that the operating state of an application is concealed from the operator, but can also be a colored transparent or semi-transparent window through which the operator can ascertain that operation of the application is continuing in the background, and that for the current function no further control entries are required. A xe2x80x9cpredetermined operationxe2x80x9d includes not only the execution of printing but also the execution all other application functions.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, a display control method permits an operating system to generate a conceal window and to display the conceal window in the foreground in response to an entry by an operator at the input device. The method further transmits messages to the application while the conceal window is displayed in the foreground. The method permits the operating system to erase the conceal window after the transmitting step has been completed. The display control method executes on a display control apparatus including an input device and a display screen displaying the operating state of an application.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the application is a browser application, and the transmitted messages include a message instructing the reading of predetermined contents, a message instructing the printing of the contents, and a message issued in response to a print dialogue that is output during the printing.
According to one further embodiment of the present invention, a storage medium is provided for storing a display control software product, executed on a display A control apparatus including an input device and a display screen displaying an application window. The display control software product includes a program code for instructing the display control apparatus to generate and display a conceal window in front of the application window in response to an entry by an operator at the input device. The method includes a program code for instructing the display control apparatus to execute a predetermined operation in the application window while the conceal window is displayed in front of the application window. The method also includes a program code for instructing the display control apparatus to erase the conceal window after the instructing step has been completed.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a storage medium is provided for storing a display control software product, executed on a display control apparatus including an input device and a display screen displaying the operating state of an application. The display control software product includes a program code for instructing the display control apparatus to generate and display a conceal window in the foreground in response to an entry by an operator at the input device. Further the method includes a program code for instructing the display control apparatus to transmit messages to the application while the conceal window is displayed in the foreground.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a storage medium is provided for in which the application is a browser application, and the transmitted messages include a message instructing the reading of predetermined contents, a message instructing the printing of the predetermined contents, and a message issued in response to a print dialogue that is output during printing.
According to yet an additional embodiment of the present invention, a display control apparatus includes a first application for displaying a print button on the display screen, a second application including a printing function, a conceal window controller for permitting an operating system to generate a conceal window and to display the conceal window in the foreground when the print button is depressed in response to an entry by an operator at the input device, and a window message transmitter for transmitting a printing instruction message to the second application while the conceal window is displayed in the foreground. The apparatus includes an operating system for supporting the operating environment of an application, an input device and a display screen displaying the operating state of the application.